A single White Rose
by trishAfish
Summary: Faith cullen is just finally starting to get over the deaths or as far as she knows of her mother and sister , life has been on hold for 6 months . Not anynore .
1. Chapter 1

The Preface

One White Rose?

Faith Cullen is 15 years old, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, only child, half vampire. Has never met her farther or any member of the Cullen clan. She has hair the same color as Bella

And bright green eyes. She was the most popular girl at Roswell high school. She has never had a steady boyfriend or a real best friend, she is very bad at maintaining relationships in any form .she was an all together happy person who was full of life and very out going.

That is she was until six months ago her sister hope and her mother Bella died (or as far as she knows any way).Hope disappeared to Los Angeles to try and find their farther, and Bella went after hope when she found out, all the while faith was visiting Renee in Florida. Faith now lives with Renee and tries to forget about the last six months, no one wanted to get her involved. She now wants nothing to do with her farther or his family.

Things are almost normal these days, everyone is slowly recovering. That is until a mysterious person starts giving faith white roses. A single white rose every day, faith knows that one white rose means purity of intent, but what do a few dozen mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one, you had a bad day …

Beep. Beep. Beep. Agh, another day of school awaits, or should I say torture. Faith Cullen of 118 Kekella St. Jacksonville Florida absolutely hated the thought of school more than anything else. "Why the hell does it always have to be me, why does the universe hate, it seems as if the very cosmos are out to get me some days" muttered the highly irritated and sleep deprived teen. It was already eight fifth teen; in realty she wasn't already late for school. The next hour and a half was spent contemplating life and death, and why she didn't just kick the bucket already and die. At least id be with my family reasoned the delirious teenager, but deep down she knew she could never hurt Renee like that.

Renee and Phil were gone for the week so she was really alone. She turned her head and looked at the clock witch now read nine forty five, school had started at nine fifth teen, "damn it to hell. Why me" she said with anger evident in her voice. She jumped out of bed, stripped down, pulled on a pair of jeans off the floor and a green tank top from the dresser, and shoved a brown and orange beanie hat down on her head to cover bed head hair. Next she pulled on a pair of purple and green socks along with dirty blue high top converse and a jean jacket. She raced the stairs and into the kitchen, her back pack was sitting by the door on an oak chair under the key rack.

Today she breakfast grabbed her bag locked up the house and ran toward the school , normally she was quite graceful , but today she seemed to be channeling her mother Bella , witch meant that she fell down twelve times before making it to school bruised , scraped , late , tired , hungry ,and out of breath .

What she didn't know was that a certain hundred and fifty year old vampire had watched her the entire time.

Alexander Moss, was a typical vampire in many ways, he drank the blood of the humans and knew of no other way to exist so he lived with what fate had thrown him. He was the leader of a very large coven of other vampires. They included his two sisters Kate and Mandy along with their mates George and Danric. The entire coven each had a special power of their own. Their were twelve including Alexander who could see and manipulate pain, both physical and mental. He was shocked as to the amount this mere mortal girl was going through and still got up in the morning. She was fairly pretty in her own way, of course nothing compared to the immortal beauties he had seen. She was small and fragile, almost as if a gust of wind would make her shatter like glass or spun sugar. He continued musing about her for the rest of day in this in his way.

He watched her for the rest of the day as well and saw as her day got steadily worse and worse.

Faith stumbled into the school office where she was told school had been canceled for the day and that she was to go home immediately. Of course no one ever actually goes home when the school says too. when she got outside it started pouring rain , so she ran too the awning over the bus stop and pulled out her cell phone to call a cab but she had almost no battery and she couldn't wait at bus stop the because the busses don't run on Tuesdays . Then she realized just how hot it was out. And this wasn't dry heat either, this was sweat to dry to death humid heat, there was no relief in the rain so she had no choice if she wanted to get to the mall but to walk through the pounding rain and get soaked through.

The options were not the best as is, but then it started to fog.

Walking through fog is hardly ever a joy, unless you are very unusual. Faith was unusual so she actually enjoyed the weather and started whistling like a blue jay. At that moment a car raced past and blew muddy water all over her. She started walking at a fast pace, covering the distance in half the time of a slow walk.

And off she went towards the mall and dryness and air conditioning.

In three hours she made it to her salvation. By then the sun had come out and she was left with muggy weather that made her feel as if she were inside a steam room or a sauna.

Alexander watched all of this from afar, pitying the girl who, every time she was almost dry got splashed again by a passing car. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the first number in his speed dial, his sister Kate, however she was too busy too pick up so he left her a message "Kate. I'm goanna be home late so I want you and the others to go hunting with out me. I need some alone time. I also spotted a girl who I think you might want in your collection, she looks like a halfy so I might be bringing her home for a play date, and I know how you like to make them suffer. See you in a few hours". His phone closed with a snap.

Inside things were already horrid and just warming up.

Lightning was flashing, the thunder was crashing and bashing, so loud was the racket you could not hear some one shouting in your ear. People were running and screaming trying to find one another in the suddenly pitch black structure.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BING!

CHINK!

CLUNK!

"Awe!!!"

Then suddenly all was quiet, you could hear your own heart slamming around in your chest.

Fear was thick enough to taste, a bitter metallic scent to the very air you breathe.

And…

Then…

There …

Was …

Absoulutly …

Nothing.

No people. No visible threat. No life signs of any kind could be seen by faith as she stumbled around in the quiet uncomfortable semi artificial night. Just then her mind caught up with her actions and she ran screaming out the door and into the storm. What she didn't know was that it was safer inside the mall

(For her at least).

Alexander had been watching the entire scene unfold, laughing at the humans and their reactions to this situation of the utmost sensitivity to his kind. The Volturri had everything under control it seemed until they let that one girl through their net. A vampire had chosen to reveal him self to the world, so of course he and all the humans who saw him needed to be taken care of.

Lightning tore across the sky in wild patterns while the resounding boom echoed around the area.

Buckets of rain splashed unto the pavement.

Lights flickered and flashed like a dieing man drawing his last breath before facing the unknown that is the after life and the peril that stows away with it in most humans mind.

Crash!

Mash!

Bash!

Lash!

Rash!

Clash!

It was already five and growing dark out side by the time Faith made it home to the empty cold lonely house.

She raced up the stairs toward her bed room.

Thud!

And she went sprawling face first into the cold hard unforgiving bamboo floor.

She slowly picked herself up and walked slowly, this time, to her room.

In the complete darkness she changed into her pajamas and plopped down on her bed only to spring up a gain when she found a single white rose waiting on her pillow.

Absolutely perfect in every way imaginable.

A single white rose …

A single white rose …

A single white rose …

What on earth had she heard about a single white rose?

Could it be the fact that it is spelled with three e"s .

Or is it the fact that they can grow on trees.

She thought.

And she thought.

And she fell asleep trying to remember what it was about a single white rose that was so important.

A single white rose means "Purity of Intent".

That was the only thought she had as she woke up at three a.m.


End file.
